User talk:Tyler225544
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wizard 101 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Haunted Minion page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Potroast42 (Talk) 03:20, September 25, 2010 :P.S. Always make sure to press the "Source" button in the upper right of the Edit window before making any edits. Not doing so messes up the code on the pages, thanks! Editing in Source Code Hi there, Just a friendly reminder to always edit in Source mode. Not doing so deletes most of the code off of the pages for future users. Thanks, :) ErinEmeraldflame 22:20, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for adding the Death Scarab Item Card Hi, thanks for adding the Death Scarab Item Card. :) This is also friendly encouragement to try making the page with a template next time, they can be found at Creating New Pages from the Wiki How To section on the Sidebar. It should make it much easier, because you don't have to format the page or add categories, you only have to enter the information. Thanks :) ErinEmeraldflame 02:37, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Super Wraith Card Hey they, nice job on using the templates, I'm glad to see you're getting the hang of them and thanks for putting the effort into figuring them out. I hope they seem easier now. :) You actually mispelled the name of the spell on the sword/wand, its Wrath as opposed to Wraith, so I merged your page with the Super Wrath Item Card page. Thanks again, ErinEmeraldflame 04:15, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Steal Health Hi there, if you need a page for the Steal Health Item Card, please take a picture of the pet of yours that has the card and make a page for that spell (only if you have it though please, don't take images off of elsewhere on the internet). It is technically a different Spell than the normal Steal Health and there are different page styles and information for each type card, so next time please don't move one spell into another spell's page. Thanks, ErinEmeraldflame 02:27, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Practicing your signature Hi, could you practice your signature on your own page? I get an email notification every time you do so on mine, so that's 8 emails so far. Thanks :) ErinEmeraldflame 23:06, October 7, 2010 (UTC) woops sorry :)--Tyler225544 23:22, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Brown Spider Page Parenthetic page modifiers like (Pet) are only used if there is a name conflict with another page. Using them can cause several potential problems with linking in the code. Since Brown Spider has no page conflicts the pet page will stay as Brown Spider. Is there a specific reason you want it moved? Thanks, :) ErinEmeraldflame 03:38, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Wizardblox Is there a link for this? We can put it on the links page. :) ErinEmeraldflame 03:39, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Important: Please read this forum post and comment Forum:Major_Changes!_Please_Read! ErinEmeraldflame 05:38, October 8, 2010 (UTC) and the other Administrators Thanks Thanks for the link, I added it to our links page :) ErinEmeraldflame 23:59, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Nope on Credits No, since every change by every editor is fully credited in the History for each page. ErinEmeraldflame 01:52, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Animations Yes, I made the animations using a .gif maker. However I won't be making anymore for some time because I and the other admins are currently designing a new wiki from the ground up. We will be moving this wiki to the new one as soon as were ready over there. :) - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 23:46, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Gif Maker Well, I actually use a combination of programs which are explained on the Animations page: Wizard 101 Wiki/Projects:Animated. Please note that we require a specific minimum of quality and be sure that your animations look just like the majority of the ones already here. Other than that, good luck :) - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 00:53, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Gif Yes you sure can. But please run it by me first. Thanks. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 05:59, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Rain Colossus Hey, is that the screen cap? If so, Thanks! ErinEmeraldflame 03:39, October 23, 2010 (UTC) New Mounts I'm not sure about putting the new ones up right now. The port is happening as we speak. Since EEflame is out until the 5th, you might try asking Potroast. RCWizard 05:32, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Mounts RC is right here. Please do not add any Celestia Content to the wiki until after the move. Thanks. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 06:43, October 28, 2010 (UTC)